


Soft Comfort

by Feuerkindjana



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Is Soft, Crowley certainly does not miss Aziraphale, Gen, Headcanon, No beta we fall like Crowley, not at all, not so much of a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuerkindjana/pseuds/Feuerkindjana
Summary: How Crowley discovers his love for very soft beds.A headcanon.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Soft Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Yeah sure, I own an angel and a demon. Seems reasonable. Not.
> 
> A/N:
> 
> This is not so much a story but rather a headcanon that I needed to get out of my system. If someone likes to turn this into a proper story, please let me know so I can obsess over the beauty of it.
> 
> No beta, we fall like Crowley.
> 
> I haven't written anything in ages. All I ever do is make up elaborate scenarios in my head but never writing a single word. Paracosm.

Soft Comfort

In the beginning Crowley didn't sleep, just like any other angel or demon. There was no need and no point to it.

When they met in Rome, eating oysters turned into heavy drinking and a heart to heart about Jesus, the flood and the discovery of the comfort of touch. Shoulder to shoulder they sat on the floor, taking comfort in the warm presence next to them.

Drunk out of their minds they passed out sitting next to each other, reclining on the floor, their backs to the wall. At some point Crowley leaned forward in his sleep, rolled to the side and used Aziraphale as mattress and pillow. The angel adjusted his position as well and put one arm on the demons torso while the other hand came to rest on the red head's hair.

Shortly before dawn Crowley woke up, hung over but oh so comfortable, until he discovered where exactly he was. Mortified, he then disentangled himself as carefully as possible, in order to avoid waking the angel.

He took one last look and slipped into the night. Back in his lair he stared at the bed. After a few indecisive moments he walked over and laid himself to rest.

It lasted all of three minutes then he got up, majorly annoyed and uncomfortable. The bed was hard, smelly and cold. Nothing like - NO! He was not, absolutely not, going think about how warm and soft the angel was!

He refused to try sleeping again, in order to avoid comparing the experiences and thus be reminded how nice it felt to rest on the angel's belly.

Decades later, on the job, he got to enjoy the luxury of a rather soft bed. He decided to try again and found it not too bad. It wasn't as warm and didn't smell as nice as he would have liked it to but then again , who needed an angel to sleep anyway? Surely not him, a demon of hell! Ha! He doesn't even need to sleep!

As he drifted away, he thought 'this is nice' .

He hadn't seen the angel in decades but who's counting. Not him. No, Sir.

...and this is how Crowley discovered his love for very soft beds.


End file.
